


bungee cord

by bookishpanda



Series: Sanders Sides Shorts [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coworkers - Freeform, Descriptions of anxiety attack, M/M, Only One Bed, Sharing a Bed, descriptions of thunderstorms, science lab workers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishpanda/pseuds/bookishpanda
Summary: Remus and Logan are coworkers from a science laboratory, out of town for a convention. But when the hotel room only has one room with one bed left, and a thunderstorm rolls in, there may be a breach in contracts.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Shorts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067366
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	bungee cord

“I’m sorry, sirs, but there’s only one room left and it just has a double bed,” the concierge explained, and Logan groaned, wanting to smack his head on the counter in front of them. 

“We had two bedrooms reserved!” Remus’ anger-laced voice was there beside Logan. “We booked them months ago, we’re in town for the science convention–”

“You missed your check-in time. I’m sorry, but once you do that, we start giving the rooms away,” the concierge continued, and Logan desperately wanted a drink. He said nothing, though, letting Remus handle things. His mustached coworker was always good at intimidating others.

“Our flight got delayed! This is bullshit, isn’t there anything you can do?” Remus insisted, and the concierge sighed, picked up a phone, and dialed, then spoke in hushed tones to someone on the other side.

“We can offer you a discount on the room and complimentary room service,” they finally said, hanging up the phone. Remus grumbled to himself then agreed.

And then the two were lugging their suitcases into the elevator, Logan sure that he’d collapse on the floor from exhaustion and jet lag. Once they made it into the room, Remus let him shower first, and by the time Logan was out, there was food delivered to the room.

“My turn!” Remus cackled, running into the bathroom and closing the door quickly. Logan glanced over the many options that his coworker had ordered for them, and settled on the salad. He sat on the bed, eating slowly, listening to Remus’ loud singing as the shower water kept flowing.

Logan heard the rain start pouring outside, and he frowned, setting his empty bowl back onto the plate. He shuffled under the covers, his head falling to the pillow, and hoped that there wouldn’t be a thunderstorm blowing through the area. Luckily, he was exhausted, so he dozed off before he could even hear Remus’ comment about food or feel his warm body slide into the bed behind him.

-

_CRASH_

Logan shot up, his body trembling as the thunder boomed outside, the flashes of lightning too bright even with the curtains shut. He wrapped his arms around his body, holding tight, trying his best not to wake up his coworker. He’d be the laughingstock of the entire lab if they found out he was afraid of thunder and lightning. Except there was another round of loud thunder, and Logan nearly fell out of bed.

“Lo?” A sleepy voice asked from beside him, and he froze. “You ‘kay?” Remus sat up beside him, a hand landing on Logan’s lower back, making him jump. “Whoah, it’s okay! It’s just me,” The next wave of thunder rolled over their heads and Logan flinched, diving into Remus’ arms. 

“Thunderstorms scare me,” Logan admitted quietly, gripping onto Remus, who he realized was not wearing anything on the top half of his body. He clung tighter when more thunder rumbled, and Remus held him close to his warm body.

“It’s alright, I’ve got you,” he breathed quietly, his chin resting on the top of Logan’s head. “Don’t be scared, I’m right here.” He ran his fingers through Logan’s short hair, humming a tune to a song that Logan couldn’t put his finger on, and the two sat like that for a while, until Logan’s eyes fluttered shut and he fell asleep in Remus’ strong arms.

When he woke up, the rain was still cascading outside but no hints of thunder or lightning, he was still enveloped by his coworker’s arms, only they were laying down now and Logan’s head was resting on his supple chest.

He knew their professional relationship was ruined. Logan prided himself on his professionality in the workplace, and yet, here he was, in the arms of the most handsome man from their laboratory, soft fingers entwined with calloused ones, and Logan wished they could lay there a bit longer. He stared up at the sleeping face of Remus, watching the way his mouth was partially open as he breathed deeply, and Logan found himself entranced with the plump lips, not noticing that the other’s eyes were opening.

“Mornin’, Lo,” Remus said, voice and expression lidded with sleep. Logan pulled away quickly, trying to hide his flushed face, but Remus’ hand tugged him back. “Hey, you alright?” Logan shook his head quickly, not looking back at his coworker. “Talk to me, Lo.”

“I can’t, _we_ can’t, I just…” he sighed, pulling his hand away from Remus’. “Sorry, I’m just tired, I can’t think straight…”

“Ever?” Remus asked, a hint of a teasing tone in his voice, and Logan rolled his eyes, but nodded. “Yeah, me too.” Logan wanted to turn around to look at Remus, this newfound knowledge like a bungee cord connecting them to each other; one wrong (or right?) tug and they’d fall into each other’s arms. 

Logan finally stood from the bed, stretching his arms above him, and he dared a glance over at Remus, who was watching him carefully, his expression unreadable. Oh, how Logan wanted to clamber back onto the bed, land in Remus’ arms, and stay there, their lips connecting. 

He didn’t do that, though, because Remus’ phone’s alarm rang throughout the hotel room, breaking through the thick silence. “We have an hour until the conference starts,” he said, shutting off the alarm. “We should get ready and maybe get a bit of breakfast.”

“Remus…” Logan started, watching Remus stand on the other side of the bed. There was too much distance between them but it needed to stay that way. It had to. If he stepped any closer, all of Logan’s self control would figuratively fly out the window and he’d be lost in those curls, those green eyes–

“Screw the contracts,” Remus said finally, nearly launching himself over the bed, his arms wrapping around Logan’s waist, their lips meeting hastily, _needily_ , and Logan whined, his arms wrapping around the slightly taller man’s neck, pulling him as close as he could possibly be. They crashed their lips together in that way for what felt like a millennia, Logan desperate for _more_ , but then Remus’ alarm was going off again, and they were forced to grapple with the reality of the situation.

They opted to not speak about it, instead taking turns in the bathroom getting dressed, then going down for breakfast together, their hands brushing together in electric touches every few moments.

The conference day was uneventful, the pair separated so they could garner the most information for their fellow lab assistants, but when they made it back into the hotel room that night, their bodies and hands met in a needy way, their lips finding each other again, like magnets or a moth to a flame.

The bungee cord had been pulled, and now they were stuck together, tied up in their own choices, the consequences of their actions cast aside.


End file.
